<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>澳耀 | Rumors by BluishMeow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588672">澳耀 | Rumors</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluishMeow/pseuds/BluishMeow'>BluishMeow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:47:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluishMeow/pseuds/BluishMeow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>澳耀</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>澳耀 | Rumors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“我有个发现，不一定对。”<br/>  在宿舍区前面的空地上、具体坐标为某辆摩托上，一只黑猫团成一团，晒着太阳，相当惬意地享受着旁边奶牛猫温柔细致的舔毛服务：“我觉得这帮人最近都在讨论我俩。”<br/>  “有吗？”奶牛猫从毛毛中抬起脸，语气也是温温柔柔的：“在说什么？”<br/>  “不晓得。”黑猫舒服地转了过来，蹭蹭奶牛猫，在他脑袋边上拱了拱，伸出舌尖，小口小口地舔起来，一边舔一边喵喵道：“应该在说经常待一块什么的。我不是天天跟你在一起吗？”<br/>  奶牛猫想纠正他，是他把自己“抢”回来之后才天天在一起的，也就这大半年的事而已；但对于这里的学生来说，几乎个个都知道这校区喵老大身边不近喵，这样好奇起来，似乎也说得过去。但他最终还是没有纠正黑猫，而是侧头与他拱来拱去，顺着他的话茬：“嗯，在一起。”<br/>  话音刚落，黑猫就仰起头，冲来人喵了起来。<br/>  “是耀耀诶！”跟那男生过来取车的女生惊喜道，上前两步就来揉揉黑猫的脑袋。在学校威风凛凛受尽学生宠爱的喵老大，秉着友好交流精神蹭了一下女生的掌心：虽然没有濠镜摸得舒服啦但是这个力度也还可以……<br/>  旁边那只好像蜷了一下，尾巴扫过来，被男生揉了一把后背的柔顺猫毛：“我要拿车了，去那边晒太阳吧。”<br/>  王耀自顾自喵道，哦，你拿车啊，走了走了。下次记得还停这里，阳光很充足的！<br/>  而一旁的王濠镜此时腾起身挪了过去，正好挡住了王耀——挡住了又在试图挠王耀下巴的纤手。<br/>  “咦？”男生在女友带着笑的喃喃中仔细瞧了眼，女生把手收回去又冲王耀小幅度挥了挥，发出了不明所以的感叹：“你看你看，真的吃醋了诶？我还以为室友是逗我的。才来没多久嘛，阿濠你的占有欲真的好强喔哈哈哈——”<br/>  王耀想，都什么乱七八糟的，喵喵喵。<br/>  等两猫跳下车、在另一边的草地上重新窝成团团晒太阳，王耀那被阳光镀上毛茸茸黑金丝线的脑袋瓜扬起来，突然想起什么：“醋？什么东西？好吃吗？”<br/>  王濠镜看着草地前的校道：“不太好喝。”</p><p>  王濠镜第一次遇见王耀那会儿，就在那条校道上。<br/>  还没成年的小猫从闹市区逃出来时就带着伤，扒拉着围墙栏杆钻进来时也颇费力气，偌大校园看着倒是很清静，没想到才走了几步，就碰上了恼于小地盘被侵扰的拦路猫，一看就很会打架。<br/>  打不过，打不过。问题是，以他现在的体力，也不可能跑路。<br/>  猫生艰难。王濠镜开始怀念之前经过的那条海货街，应该多赌几条小鱼干才对，他现在都饿到喵喵叫了。<br/>  但是另一边，不属于场上任一方的一只猫，已经率先喵喵叫了起来。<br/>  王濠镜保持警惕，眯着眼瞧向端坐于墙头的那只黑猫，他敏锐地感觉到，对面那拨气氛俨然骤变。<br/>  只见那只黑猫敏捷地飞跃而下，三两步已来到王濠镜身旁，先是打量了他几眼，然后挡在他身前，尾巴一甩，喉间发出低吼，冲对面喊话：“不是让你们别再来了？怎么，好了伤疤忘了疼，大学城那么大地方，非要来这儿讨打？看来爷上次挠得还不够狠。”<br/>  黑猫尾巴又是一甩，竟隐隐有要炸毛的趋势。<br/>  对面为首的那只狸花还没反驳，黑猫已经开始点名：“胖橘，之前天天到小卖部偷食是吧，撞坏人家货架都还没算账呢！长毛，你一天到晚就爱来我这惹是生非，到底是我骂不动你了，还是我咬不疼你了？”<br/>  最后他怒瞪金瞳：“还有！狸花！就你！别想对我妹动手动脚！好好一姑娘被你追得满地乱跑不肯见生人，像话吗？”<br/>  狸花很无语。又认了理亏，对那只闯了地盘又跑进来的奶牛猫再有意见，现在被黑猫护着，自己也不敢惹这只名声在外的猫老大，只得愤愤离去。<br/>  王濠镜还有些状况外。眼见着毛茸茸尾巴尖方向一转，刚才相当霸气替他消了灾的黑猫现在客客气气喵了一声，打了个招呼，想看看他的伤势。<br/>  王濠镜突然觉得有些过意不去。但是被黑猫那双漂亮金瞳瞧过来时，他也忍不住小小喵了一句以作道谢和回应，心里觉得，自己好像真的有那么一点猫心萌动。</p><p>  至于王耀抓着宿管和保洁的裤管让人跟着过去、后来每天溜到宿管办公室窗台瞄瞄被阿姨们宠得不行的奶牛猫恢复得如何——之类的事，就是那大半个月间林晓梅和王嘉龙在晒太阳时的叨叨话题了。<br/>  总而言之，在那之后不久，这个校区的喵小弟们当中，开始传起了老大英雄救美、如今每天腻歪猫生滋润的流言。<br/>  王耀有一点疑惑。是，他家濠镜是真的很好看啦——伤养好了，长大了，盘靓条顺的，绿眼睛看着自己能勾人，不是，能勾猫——被王濠镜压在草地上舔毛的王耀想，但是，我可不是看他长得好看才帮他的……腻歪？滋润？这都什么跟什么啊。<br/>  嗯……嗯……黑猫舒服地喵喵出声，爪子在王濠镜脑袋边有一下没一下地划拉着，唉，好喜欢跟他这样晒太阳哦。<br/>  王耀很快就发现，不知道传了什么版本的流言，连学生们都有些躁动起来。<br/>  王耀不太清楚这些年轻人们手上成天咔嚓咔嚓给他留影的小方块上到底还能看些什么，越来越多人互相端着小方块传阅、发出嗤嗤的笑声，也越来越多人要来找他和王濠镜。喵老大迷糊：怎么了？我开通新业务了？你们拍照就拍照嘛，蹲在草丛那边对着我俩到底在说什么呢？<br/>  这种困惑情绪在摩托上接连被闺蜜群和小情侣逗趣之后达到了高峰值。于是王耀喵喵喵：“这一定有问题。我们有什么好说的呢？天天都这样，很平常的。”<br/>  王耀翻过身来，拱了拱身子，数月相处下来他已经相当熟稔自然地在这个动作之后往王濠镜身上贴。<br/>  王濠镜不理会其他，白手套温温柔柔摸了摸王耀后颈上的那一撮毛：“没关系，反正你喜欢这样，我也喜欢这样，就没有问题。”<br/>  哎，也是。王耀歪着脑袋想了想，这几个月都很安稳，学生们也很照顾王濠镜这个新成员，甚至因为自己跟他的人气都让部分人留意起这附近的恶狗伤猫事件，是个好事儿。他又想了想，虽然大家难免有一点吵，因为他真的很爱贴着王濠镜睡觉、有时却被烦扰，但是偶尔也有一看就很懂行的人端着大块头过来，客客气气地过来给他们拍照，有次甚至给好脾气的王濠镜架了副眼镜，还挺帅的。据林晓梅猫猫八卦报道，那张据说很霸总、很酷帅的照片几乎传遍了校区爱猫人士和霸道总裁爱好者的朋友圈，坚称，单身久了看只猫都觉得怪眉清目秀的。<br/>  王耀又蹭了蹭王濠镜的脑袋：“你本来就很眉清目秀啊！好看，我喜欢的。”<br/>  王濠镜笑起来，开心地喵了一声。</p><p>  好像又有哪个小伙子跟姑娘要来打招呼了。<br/>  他俩很默契地把尾巴搭在一块。两只猫窝在一起，软绵绵的，像草地里长出毛茸茸猫团。王濠镜轻声耳语：“那边在看你呢。”<br/>  “看就看呗。”王耀耳朵尖动了动，稍微直起身子：“应该也是来拍照的。对了，濠镜，你喜欢这样吗，听说他们挺想看这个的——”<br/>  “嗯？”王濠镜还没反应过来，那双漂亮的金瞳已经在他面前，带着笑意，无限放大，贴近。<br/>  王濠镜懂了，也歪了歪脑袋。</p><p>  啾。</p><p>FIN.</p><p>22/02/19</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>